When Memmories Return
by superfreak4life
Summary: I'm no good with summories you'll just have to read and find out.I think its good but what counts is what the readers think,rated m just incase ya know


"A/N This is my first story so go easy on me and please R&R thanks"

Emily Carrington Had Just Turned 11 When She Received An Odd Piece Of Mail addressed To Her.she Opened The Envelope And Read:

Dear Miss Carrington,

We Are Pleased To Inform You,that You Have Be Accepted Into The Finest School Hogwarts Witch Craft And Wizardry.the Fallowing Page Will List All The Supplies And Things You Will Need For You First Year,we Hope To See You Soon On Sept. Master Albus Dumbledor.

Emily Stood Shocked.odd Things Had Been Happening Lately,but She Hadn't Thought She Would Be A Witch.mom..dad...she Called Out.yes Dear!came Her Mothers Voice From The Kitchen.Emily Walked Thru The Door And Said I Think We Need To Talk About Something...she Said Her Voice Fading As She Got Lost In Thought.do...do We Have Any History Of Witches Or Wizards In Our Family?asked Emily.

Why Do You Ask,honey?replied Her Father.Emily Held Up The Paper And Said according To This I Am A Witch And Have Been Accepted Into One Of The Finest Magic Schools There Are...

Her Mom Glanced To Her Father Then Looked Back At Her And Said.sugar Take A Sit I Believe There Is Something You Father And I Should Tell You Now.Emily Took A Seat At The Table And Waited For One Of Her Parents To Continue.

Baby,we Aren't Your Blood Parents.said Her Father.w-what Do You Mean?asked Emily.baby You Know Tom Who Had Always Come To See You?asked Her Mother.emily Nodded.he Is The One Who Brought You To Us.her Mother Finished.

Some How He Knew We Would Love You And Care For You The Way We Do,he Gave No Information Of If He Found You Or Blood Kin,so There Is Chance That Your Blood Kin Could Be In fact Witches Or Wizards.said Her Father.but We Love You Just The Same And Are Very Proud Of You Added Her Mother.

Emily's Mind Continued To View Memories Like Movies As The P Swept Thru Her Mind Next Thing She Saw Was Her On The Hogwarts Express Gazing Out The Window Lost In The Thought Of Who Her Family Could Be.when She Heard The Door Open And A Voice Say Pardon me,but Could We Join You Everywhere Els Is Full...

Emily Turned To See A Boy About Her Age With Short Brown Almost Black Hair Blue Eyes And Glasses standing With Another Boy Bout Her Age With Short Red Hair Green Eyes And Freckles.sure.replied Emily As The Boys Walked In Put Away Their Trunks And One Offered His Hand And Said I'm Harry Potter She Shook Her Hand As The Next Boy Done The Same And Said My Name Is Ron Weasley.she Shook His Hand And Said Pleasure To Meet You Both I'm Emily Carrington.

Next Thing Emily Was Remembering Was Before The Sorting Hat Meeting Draco Malfoy Something She Could Have Went Without Remembering Of course.she Remembered How She The Trio And Hermione Became Friends Remembered Meeting Ginny And The Chamber Of Secrets And Meeting Lupin And Sirius The Many encounter With Malfoy.then Remembering Cedric's Death Was The Final Straw Stop! She Shouted As She Put Up A Mental Block.

Emily Opened Her Eyes Breathing Heavily To See P.Snape Well You Said You Wanted To Find Out If You Could Remembering Anything.he Sneered.this Is Point Less.i Have No Memorizes Of Anything since I Was 4 And Younger She snapped At Him.

Emily Was 16 And In Her 6th Year Of Hogwarts Now And Desperately Trying To Remember Her Life Before Coming Into The Care Of The Carringtons.dumbledor And Snape Came To The Conclusion That Her Mind Had Been Abliviated.

Dumbledor Looked To Emily And Said If You Are Positive You Want To Remember I Can Do A Spell The Will Let The Memory Leak Out Into Your Dreams Without Causing Memory Damage.Emily Nodded Closed Her Eyes And Cleared Her Mind And In Less Then A Minute The Spell Was Cast And She Was Sent Back To The Griffindor Common Room.

When She Got There She Found A Letter addressed To Her She Picked It Up And Went Into Her Private Room A Definite Advantage To Being Head Girl.she Sat At Her Desk And Open The Letter That Read:

Hello Again Beautiful,

Its Been awhile Since You Last Wrote So I Just Wanted To See If You Were Alright.i Must Say I Have Seen You Around And Even Thou Your Body Is There It Seems That Your Mind Isn't.whats Wrong?

Emily Replied...

I'm Sorry If I Worried You And Sorry It's Been So Long Since My Last Letter.just Alot Going On What I've Told You About.tonight Was My Last Night With P.Snape Searching My Mind For Answers.they Believe I Have Been Abliviated And P.dumbledor Preformed A Spell That Should Slowly Weaken The Spell Block And Allow My Memory To Leak Back Into My Dreams.by The Way We Have Been At This Writing Thing For Over A Year Now,don't You Think It's Time I Get To See You?

He Replied...

I Hope This Works Out For You.i Know Its Been Hard,love.meeting Me Is Long Over Due.im Just Afraid If You Find Out Who I Am All This Will End,because Thou You Write To Me And Say You Love Me You Act As If You Hate Me,but If You Are Sure Meet Me After Your Rounds Tonight By The One Eyes Witch Statue.

Emily Replied...

finally!I'll Be There.please Don't Stand Me Up.I Couldn't Take That Right Now.

His Reply...

I Promise To Be There,but Just encase...i Love You.

With His Last Response Emily Headed Out To Make Her Rounds And Meet The Boy She Had Fallen In Love With Thru Over A Years Worth Of Letters.


End file.
